This invention relates to tools, and, more particularly, to a tool in which implements that fold out of a body are locked in the open and closed positions.
Implements with multiple deployable tools have long been known and used in the home, in the workplace, and in sporting applications. A folding pocket knife having two or more blades is an example. The blades are carried inside a handle for storage, and are selectively deployed, one at a time, when required to perform specific functions.
In recent years, devices known generically as "combination tools" or "multifunction tools" have been developed and widely marketed. A combination tool typically is built around a primary tool having a jaw mechanism such as a full-size pliers head or scissors. The jaw mechanism has handles attached thereto. In some cases, the handles are foldable.
A number of implements are received in a folding manner within the handles themselves. Such implements may include, for example, knife blades of different types, screwdriver blades of different types, awls, bottle openers, and the like. When the handle is in the deployed position, the implements folded into the handles are accessible and may be individually folded closed for storage or open for use.
Early combination tools provided detents which biased the implements toward the closed and open positions, so that the implements would be retained in those positions when manually closed or opened, or frictional arrangements that applied a frictional drag to the implements. Such forces may be overcome by a high, but commonly experienced, applied force. This is a particular problem for an implement folded to the open position and used, which may be unintentionally closed, so that the user's hand is injured, when a large working force is applied. It is therefore desirable to selectively lock the implements into the closed and open positions, to minimize the chance of injury to the user. Such a locking mechanism should be free of mechanical instability. The present invention fulfills this need for locking implements, and further provides related advantages.